Aang Pan
PrinceBalto's secondary human style spoof of "Disney's Peter Pan 1953". Cast: *Peter Pan - Aang (Avatar: the Last Airbender) *Wendy Darling - Anne-Marie (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *John Darling - David (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) *Michael Darling - Mowgli (The Jungle Book) *Tinker Bell - Korra (The Legend of Korra) *Captain Hook - Shan-Yu (Mulan) *Mr. Smee - Chi-Fu (Mulan) *Tick-Tock the Crocodile - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *The Pirates - The Huns (Mulan) *The Lost Boys played by: **Slighty the Fox Lostboy - Sokka (Avatar: the Last Airbender) **Cubby the Bear Lostboy - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) **The Twins Lostboys - Mako and Bolin (The Legend of Korra) **Nibbs the Rabbit Lostboy - Snotlout (How to Train Your Dragon) **Tootles the Skunk Lostboy - Meelo (The Legend of Korra) *Princess Tiger Lilly - Katara (Avatar: the Last Airbender) *The Indian Chief - Uncle Iroh (Avatar: the Last Airbender) *Nana - Sasha La Fleur (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) *Mary Darling - Anita Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians (1961; Animated) *George Darling - Roger Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians (1961; Animated) Scenes: *Aang Pan part 1: Opening Credits ("The Second Star to the Right") *Aang Pan part 2: Meet the Radcliffe Family *Aang Pan part 3: Bedtime/The Shadow *Aang Pan part 4: Aang Chases his Shadow/Anne-Marie and Aang Meet *Aang Pan part 5: Mowgli and David meet Aang/Korra in a Skully Mood *Aang Pan part 6: Aang Teaches the Children to Fly ("You Can Fly") *Aang Pan part 7: Meet Shan-Yu and the Huns/Chi-Fu vs. Louis *Aang Pan part 8: Shan-Yu Attacks Aang and the Radcliffe Children *Aang Pan part 9: Meet the Lost Boys/Korra Tries to Kill Anne-Marie *Aang Pan part 10: ("Following the Leader")/Captured by the Indians *Aang Pan part 11: Aang and Anne-Marie meet the Mermaids/Shan-Yu kidnaps Katara *Aang Pan part 12: Aang Tricks Shan-Yu/Saving Katara *Aang Pan part 13: Shan-Yu's Next Plan *Aang Pan part 14: ("What Makes the Red Men Red") *Aang Pan part 15: Korra helps Shan-Yu *Aang Pan part 16: Big Chief Aang/Had a Mother Once *Aang Pan part 17: ("Your Mother and Mine")/Kidnapped by the Huns *Aang Pan part 18: ("The Elegant Shan-Yu")/A Bomb! *Aang Pan part 19: Aang Cares About Korra *Aang Pan part 20: Aang vs. Shan-Yu/Shan-Yu the Codfish *Aang Pan part 21: Home Again/End Credits Cast Gallery: Aang looking innocent.png|Aang as Peter Pan Normal adgth 334.jpg|Anne-Marie as Wendy Darling D.JPG|David as John Darling JB1.jpg|Mowgli as Michael Darling Korra looking smug.png|Korra as Tinker Bell Shan-Yu 2.JPG|Shan-Yu as Captain Hook Chi-Fu.jpg|Chi-Fu as Mr. Smee 283 louis art.jpg|Louis as Tick-Tock the Crocodile Elite Hun Soldiers.jpg|The Huns as The Pirates Eager Sokka.png|The Lost Boys played by: Sokka, Cody.png|Cody (The Rescuers Down Under), Makko.png|Mako, Bolin.png|Bolin, Snotlout he%27s is a good dragon 2.JPG|Snotlout and Meelo.png|Meelo Katara smiles at coronation.png|Katara as Princess Tiger Lily Iroh smiling.png|Uncle Iroh as The Indian Chief Flirty Sasha.JPG|Sasha La Fleur as Nana 101dalmatians 150.jpg|Anita Radcliffe as Mary Darling 101dalmatians 236.jpg|Roger Radcliffe as George Darling Category:PrinceBalto Spoofs Category:Peter Pan Category:Wiki-Only Spoofs Category:Human Style Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:PrinceBalto